Victor
|image1= |species=Human |gender=Male |status=Presumably Deceased |first_appearence=Chapter 2, Scene 27 Inner Self |last_appearence=Chapter 9, Scene 70 Bring 'Em On }} (also known as Inner Joe when first introduced) is a shell made by Bernard Senior and Samuel. The eleventh and final shell of Project Sixteen was believed to have died shortly after augmentation, though appears to have managed to survive as a bodiless entity. He has shared Joe's body and Smyth's body. Background Pre Story was created as part of Project Sixteen. Following the ninth and tenth shells (which were failures) Bernard Senior attempted one final, all out attempt. 's body however was greatly deformed and expired soon after augmentation. Despite this seems to have managed to survive as a bodiless entity (much like Samuel). At some point he appears to have entered Joe's body. Chapter Two is introduced in Inner Self, where he accosts the real Joe. He later assists Joe in the church against Dominik, though is overpowered. Despite this it follows the Vampire Elder into the basement. Chapter Three returns in I Don’t Like Me. He later converses with Rosa. Chapter Four Following Joe's rescue of Rosa, he tries to return her to New Hammerston though becomes lost and attacked by a Plant Monster. Seeing the trouble asks Rosa to free him. She complies and he makes short work of the plant. Despite being free still feels the need to prove himself. Eventually he returns Rosa to New Hammerston. Chapter Five Returning Rosa to her house, acts a little too forwardly. After Rosa mentions Bernie becomes enraged. The two fight, though is eventually sealed away by Dominik. He later attacks Samuel. Chapter Six Although imprisoned, briefly manages to gain control of Joe's body at several points in the chapter. Eventually breaking out he attacks Bernie once more, though a machine device actiates, transporting the group to a Mediator. Here informs the machine's of the colonies location, much to Bernie's anger. After this he seems to have become entrapped in Joe once more. Chapter Seven appears in The Hard Way, where he meets Joe and Samuel in the Dream World. Here Samuel reveals that he is in fact Victor, the final shell, though still seems to feel himself to be Joe. Following Samuel's attack on Joe's body, it is revealed that less transfers his restorative abilities to Joe, the pair will die. eventually agrees, giving Joe his invulnerability and restorative abilities. Chapter Eight Having been trapped, attempts to have Rosa free him, the remains trapped. He later meets Rosa and Samuel in the Dream World, where they try to convince him to leave Joe's body, though he refuses. He is later shown being quite agitated following the presence of Annika, so agitated that he is seemingly able to gain control of Joe's body. While in control he knocks out Bernie, then Aaron, before killing five soldiers. He nearly knocks out Nina too, though is blocked by Rosa, whom he beats in the Dream World. Later, he is seen easily destroying the town easily, and killing at least seven other soldiers. Reveling in his acts, he muses over how to kill Bernie. Shortly after, Samuel and Annika arrive. Though tries to convince Annika that he is her brother, she rejects him. In the Dream World meets Joe, who is desperate to meet his sister. Angered at Annika's rejection, tells Joe that if he can't have her, neither of them can, and travels back to the real world, where he spears Annika. Following his attack he is pushed about by Samuel, before heading to the Dream World where he is blasted by Joe. Later his voice is heard contacting Smyth. Personality is one of the most arrogant, self serving characters in the story. He seems to care little for anyone else, and is easily prone to jealousy. Despite having been revealed to be the final shell, still sees itself as Joe. Relationships Although has no true relationships he does seem to feel for some people. Rosa seems to have had some sort of feelings for Rosa, though whether this was love or just lust is unknown. Abilities is one of the most powerful characters in The Pocalypse. While it is unclear how much of the abilities he has utilized are his and how much are based off of his host, he's been shown to have great mental ability (easily forcing Samuel away through Mind Crafting) as well as having super strength and a certain amount of immunity to damage. Being the eleventh and final shell he can be assumed to have a whole range of other abilities. Prior to finding him alive, Samuel believed that would be too strong even for him to control. Following Samuel's attack on Joe, he was forced to transfer his invulnerability and restorative abilities to Joe, showing that he has full control over his powers. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Project Sixteen Category:Shells Category:Antagonists